


She Likes it Like That

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Unfortunately, the little head wasn't paying too much attention to that suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Likes it Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: If you need a warning about being inside a young man's mind when a pretty girl is paying attention to him, here it is.   
> Prompt: FMA (Ed/Win) – amputee fetish (can discuss automail, but the kink is the lack of limbs) – I like it when you're like this  
> A/N: Thanks to D. M. Evans for the looksee on this one.   
> Disclaimer: All hail Arakawa! *bows to the east*

"Winry," Edward whined, "come on. When do I get my arm and leg back?"

She ignored him, rubbing a polishing cloth over Edward's knee plate. "Soon?"

"You know Al isn't up to helping me yet." Edward did take a second to revel that Alphonse had a body, even if Al wasn't able to do a lot of things on his own, much less for anyone else. "And you haven't even offered me a spare leg so I can at least hobble around the house." Edward jerked his eyes off her backside and up to her ponytail. Yeah. Better than her turning around and realizing what he was looking at. Not that she didn't have a nice ass. Not that he hadn't been staring at it…oh, geeze, since she came to Central, before that thing with Scar.

Edward mentally smacked himself. Now was not the time to be thinking of something like that! Unfortunately, the little –_ NNG! NOT LITTLE! _– head wasn't paying too much attention to that suggestion and Edward hoped Winry didn't happen to turn around until he could get something under control.

"Besides," oh hell, was Winry still talking? What was she talking about? Edward tried to go over the memories of her voice but his stupid dick insisted on being distracting, "I like it when you're like this."

"Whuh?" Edward knew his eyes had to be swallowing his face when Winry turned around, sashaying across the room. Her hips swayed from side to side and, oh, _hell_, did she have any clue how damned perky her boobs were in that little black…thing…she was almost wearing?

"I said," Winry's grin let him know she did have a very good idea about her perky boobs and swaying hips. Edward gulped when she set her knee alongside his right thigh, the rough canvas of her coveralls scrubbing against his skin. "I like it when," her calloused fingers rubbed over his left thigh, tracing the seam where flesh and metal met and merged, "you're like this." Her hand cupped his dick through the two layers of fabric, his tight, black jockey shorts and the loose cotton ones.

"Wh-wh-why?" Coherent thought was quickly becoming impossible. Desperate, Edward tried to remain in control of himself and the situation but his hips pumped at Winry's attention to his groin.

She smiled, dragging her fingers up his stomach slowly, leaving Edward both disappointed and relieved she'd moved her hand. He gasped when Winry climbed into his lap, the patient chair he sat in creaking as she settled with her crotch pressed against his. Fingers traced scars, slow and patient, even when he arched into her, physically begging for more contact. "Because," Winry said, rolling her hips, teasing him with a bit more friction, "right now? When you're like this?"

When she didn't offer up anything else, Edward dragged his eyes open. Was she waiting on him to say something? "Uhh?"

Winry wormed her hand under the waistband of his shorts and his jockeys. Edward almost crossed his eyes when she squeezed the head of his penis. "You're not going to go running off anywhere."

"Nng! N-not goin' anywhere." He panted, trying to keep from shooting off in her hand.

"I know." Winry's grin was pure evil. "That's why I like you this way."

Edward groaned as her nimble fingers went to work on the lacings of his shorts. Not like he was going to argue about being her captive. If he did, he might never get his arm and leg back, after all –

Winry did something amazing with her fingers and a twist of her hips and her _boobs_ thrust in his face – "Winry!" – and she _giggled_ -

\- not that it would ever be a problem.


End file.
